


Rainbows and Sugar

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [21]
Category: Dexter (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentions of Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Prostitution, Sabretooth does the multiverse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Victor Creed is in Miami, bored and horny and looking for entertainment of the sexual kind. Laura catches his eye.This is the quintessential pwp; colourful candy, except instead of sugar, there's porn.





	Rainbows and Sugar

Miami, summer 1970  
Victor Creed's having a good day. He's killed, and eaten, belly full of raw, bloody meat, and even scored a hit of something that gives him a pleasant, mellow buzz, and now he's out for a fuck, eyeing the gaggles of colourfully dressed prostitutes the way another man might window - shop.  
One catches his eye, a pretty blonde with rainbow nails to match her rainbow top. Smell of a young cub about her, another one growing in her belly.  
"Hey, pretty, how much a fellow's gotta pay ya to polish his pole?"  
She starts a little at his unusual appearance, then, to her credit, smiles bravely up at him, baring white, even little teeth, and names her price.

  
He makes her sit in his lap, small like a child against his massive frame, take out his giant dick and stroke it between petite, agile hands. Asks her to strip off everything but the boots and lie back, long legs spread, plays with her pale, heavy breasts, until his dick hurts with pent-up arousal and drips precum on the filthy-smelling sheets, then sucks on her snatch, tasting a unique mixture of arousal and pregnancy and other men's cum, earthly and perverse, squeezes his own cock to stop himself from shooting off.  
Spreads her with his thumbs, claws barely pricking her tender inner lips, and slides in, making her moan and gasp at his size.  
"Easy, easy there, kid. Betcha ain't had one this huge in yer life. Gonna make it nice fer ya."  
He leans down to her breasts again, long rough tongue lapping at her large, dark nipples, until she starts to relax and her squirming on his dick takes on a tone of pleasure. Thrusts in and out, smooth and shallow, relishing the way her wet, slick walls cling to his dick, stoking his lust into a slow steady burn. Yet as good as it feels, there is only so long that he'll be satisfied with gentle leisurely sex. He pulls out and flips her over, onto all fours, sparing a thought to how good she looks with her ass in the air, ready to be mounted. Long, toned legs, firm round butt, tiny tight hole, glistening-wet pink pussy. Pretty face looking over her shoulder at him, blonde hair tousled, full-lipped mouth half-open.  
He grips her hips and sinks into her, feeding her all the freakish length and girth at once, fucks her at a brutal pace, all the way in and out, splays his hand over her belly to feel his own thrusts inside her. She moans, half-pleasured, half-pained, overwhelmed by his size and roughness, nipples rubbling the motel sheers every time her slides in or withdraws.  
He buries his face in her neck when he comes, breathes in her scent, and, for a moment, as he comes to his senses, he feels calm.  
  



End file.
